User talk:Yuna467
RE:Thank you for the welcome No need to thank me - you are very welcome here. Thanks for the edits so far! Glad you enjoy Grandia II - it's a great game. Have you tried the original before? -- [[User:Orc King|'Orc King']] 22:50, October 5, 2012 (UTC) RE:Thanks No worries - I started the Eye of Valmar page and added a picture as I saw you were searching for one. -- [[User:Orc King|'Orc King']] 21:48, October 8, 2012 (UTC) RE:Abilities If you want to make a new section for abilities, that is great. Perhaps you can write the ability names as links. We have some pages for original Grandia moves, so it might be nice to start some pages for Grandia II moves as well. -- [[User:Orc King|'Orc King']] 20:17, October 18, 2012 (UTC) RE:Abilities Here is a great site for Grandia knowledge (second only to here obviously): http://shrines.rpgclassics.com/dreamcast/grandia2/moves.shtml With things like moves, you can probably copy most of the info but if you ever copy longer things, be careful not to plagiarise material. If you don't want to write all those, just tell me and I can do them. I probably should have gotten around to it years ago but sometimes I just need people to motivate me! -- [[User:Orc King|'Orc King']] 20:50, October 18, 2012 (UTC) RE:Abilities Haha, no worries. That's what I'm here for. -- [[User:Orc King|'Orc King']] 22:02, October 18, 2012 (UTC) RE:Thanks No worries. I was trawling though a load of Youtube videos yesterday trying to find decent quotes but I was getting nowhere until I found a transcript of the entire game! That saved a lot of time. Tell me you think any quotes are not appropriate or could be better. -- [[User:Orc King|'Orc King']] 20:17, October 22, 2012 (UTC) RE:Thanks I couldn't find anything on any videos - I got the quotes from this written transcript (http://www.gamefaqs.com/ps2/530934-grandia-ii/faqs/34789) - I believe the website is down at the moment so you may have to wait to view it. I found that Zera quote from a video and I wasn't entirely pleased either. Ideally, I wanted something that wasn't outwardly evil. One of those things he says that seems very enlightened but with some malice behind it. I'm not sure it such a quote exists so good luck. Remember, the quotes don't actually have to be from the person, they can be from someone else describing them (although those are even harder to find!) -- [[User:Orc King|'Orc King']] 21:04, October 22, 2012 (UTC) RE:Thanks Sure, if you wouldn't mind removing the others you don't want to use, that would be great. I think it looks best with just one at the top. -- [[User:Orc King|'Orc King']] 23:34, October 27, 2012 (UTC) RE:Spoilers I have always been aware that Grandia Wiki is full of spoilers but I have always taken the stance that the wiki is here to provide knowledge and not to warn people about it. A spoiler is also very subjective. What makes "Ryudo meets Elena in Carbo at the start of Grandia II" any more of a spoiler than "Zera turns out to be trying to unite the pieces of Valmar"? A bit of an extreme example, I know, but I'm sure you get the idea. I may well remove that spoiler warning because I do not intend to add them elsewhere. I have considered mentioning that there are obviously spoilers on the main page. That way, I have something to point to at least if anyone ever gets angry about their game experience being ruined by knowledge. What do you think? (By the way, I don't think we do have a spoiler template but I'm sure it would be no harder to make than the quote template I created the other day) -- [[User:Orc King|'Orc King']] 18:06, October 29, 2012 (UTC) RE:Spoilers Well I appreciate the idea of a poll but, given our number of active users, I wouldn't count on getting too many responses. At least, not enough to get a statistically significant result. I'll work on something to put on the main page. Wookiepedia does something similar so it can't be a bad idea. -- [[User:Orc King|'Orc King']] 18:34, October 29, 2012 (UTC) RE:Templates Hi there. I'm not sure I know exactly what you mean by drop down templates. Do you have an example from another wiki? -- [[User:Orc King|'Orc King']] 21:45, November 4, 2012 (UTC) RE:Templates I see what you mean now. Yes, we could have some of those - perhaps on all the game pages linking to the other games and spin-offs and on the main character pages linking to the other main characters for that game. We already have categories but a few of these might aid navigation. I am getting the train back to University soon so I won't be on again till this evening but, if you want, you can copy one of the Final Fantasy templates and tweak it. If not, I'll have a go this evening. Thanks for the suggestion. -- [[User:Orc King|'Orc King']] 08:37, November 5, 2012 (UTC) RE:Templates Hi there, I went ahead and made a very simple template. I haven't applied it to any pages yet - I thought I'd show it to you first since it was your idea. This is what it will look like: You need only add to the appropriate place in a page. -- [[User:Orc King|'Orc King']] 12:40, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Templates No worries. My only concern is overcrowding the pages. Especially since some pages are very short anyway, it might be best to keep these "link boxes" (for lack of a better word) on the major pages. Perhaps each game can have a character "link box" on every character page with all the player characters and several of the important non-player characters. What do you think? -- [[User:Orc King|'Orc King']] 13:14, November 10, 2012 (UTC) RE:Templates Sure - better if they have the same format so go ahead and alter the Series Template. You know how to begin a new template, right? Just create a new page e.g."Template:Grandia II Characters" -- [[User:Orc King|'Orc King']] 16:59, November 10, 2012 (UTC) RE:Templates I don't mind at all. Have you saved the template yet or do you just have the code? -- [[User:Orc King|'Orc King']] 17:13, November 10, 2012 (UTC) RE:Templates That's great. I'm very happy with that. Red seems a good colour for Grandia II. We can vary the colour for other games. Are you happy to place that on the pages you included in the "link box"? -- [[User:Orc King|'Orc King']] 17:21, November 10, 2012 (UTC) RE:Templates Haha, no worries. You saved it as "Template:Grandia II Characters", right? Then you just type: onto the page. -- [[User:Orc King|'Orc King']] 17:45, November 10, 2012 (UTC) RE:Templates Was the banner on the "Grandia II Characters" box meant to be Dark Blue? I only ask because that's what it says in the code. -- [[User:Orc King|'Orc King']] 12:40, November 12, 2012 (UTC) RE:Templates Would you rather it were blue or are you happy with how it is? -- [[User:Orc King|'Orc King']] 12:47, November 12, 2012 (UTC) RE:Templates For future reference, the hex code for Navy Blue is #000080, which I find often has less issues than writing the colour. I've begun adding a Link Box for the original Grandia Characters now too! -- [[User:Orc King|'Orc King']] 12:55, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday Also, I just realised: Happy Birthday for last Thursday! -- [[User:Orc King|'Orc King']] 13:02, November 12, 2012 (UTC) RE:BD Don't make me say I'm psychic because that line is far too over-used. If you scroll up, your Birthday is at the top of your profile page in the box at the top. According to that box, you also live in North Carolina, USA. What an interesting fact! -- [[User:Orc King|'Orc King']] 19:02, November 12, 2012 (UTC) RE:BD As far as I know, I use the standard Wikia skin. What do you use then? Anyway, good to hear you enjoyed your birthday. You can't beat that, I guess. -- [[User:Orc King|'Orc King']] 19:15, November 12, 2012 (UTC) RE:BD So you must still have the older Grandia Wiki icon in the corner. Hmm, maybe I should update that. Which picture did you mean was cute? -- [[User:Orc King|'Orc King']] 19:29, November 12, 2012 (UTC) RE:Happy New Year! Hi Yuna, Yes. I had a good holiday - I went away for the first time at Christmas which was different. How about you? -- [[User:Orc King|'Orc King']] 09:49, January 3, 2013 (UTC) RE:Enemy pages Hey there. Yes, I've been absent a bit too but I do keep an eye on new additions regularly. Anyway, there are pages for a few of the Grandia monsters so you are more than welcome to make ones for Grandia II enemies. Perhaps you can use the tables from some of the Grandia enemy pages. For example, Orc King! There is a good site here with sprites for many of the enemies: http://askendia.de/spiel/grandia2/gegnerliste-abschnitt1.php Thanks again. -- [[User:Orc King|'Orc King']] 23:28, March 11, 2013 (UTC) RE:Enemy pages You don't have to use them. It was just a suggestion. When I first started on Wikia I didn't bother much with licences. Now, I sometimes make a comment on the image giving the page it was sourced from but often I don't. If you have a worry, then don't feel obliged to use them. Although, if you do, (depending on which editor you use), you must upload the file to the site using the upload image page and then add the image using " " Hope that helps -- [[User:Orc King|'Orc King']] 13:03, March 12, 2013 (UTC)